Liberté
by Diri-chan
Summary: Lorsque que James découvre qu'il possède un esclave, Lily n'es pas ravie. Mais à leur mort l'esclave survit, il traverse les âges sans avoir le droit de vivre. Sirius se venge, à sa façon. Et Harry doit prendre des décisions... Mais que fera Severus ?
1. prologue

Auteur : Diri-chan

Il se tient dans un petit coin, tout recroquevillai sur lui même. Il a les yeux fermés et semblent se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. La lumière inonde le réduit, lui blessant les yeux ! Ca fait mal. Il tremble. Il sanglote. Il n'a aucune conscience de l'homme qui vient d'ouvrir la porte.

"Qu'es-ce que ?"

Du son. Une voix. Ca frappe ses oreilles durement. Ca lui fait peur. Il couine et se recroqueville.

James regarde le réduit avec un air étrange. Lorsqu'il était descendu au sous-sol, il ne pensais pas du tout trouvé une telle scène. Qui était donc cet adolescent nu et transit de froid qui semblait vivre là ? Pire, d'où provenait cet odeur pestilence ? James se pencha en avant et observa un coin sombre, pleins d'excrément. Il retient un haut le cœur aussi horrifié que dégouté.

"Debout. Sort de là !"

James regarde ce jeune homme qui ne bouge pas. Ses membres sont exagérément fin, comme s'il était gravement affamé. Sa peau était aussi pâle que s'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière. Ses doigts étaient très abimés, couvert de morsures, tout comme ses avant-bras et ses genoux. Ses cheveux sont gras au possible, long et très emmêlés. Ses yeux semblent perdus et fous.

"Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?"

Dans un coin du réduit, James voit une petite porte. Il pousse l'adolescent, qui ne parvient pas à se détourner et qui commence à pleurer doucement et ouvre la cachette. Il contient des papiers. Un premier exemplaire : "Carnet de santé de l'esclave : Severus", puis "Papier d'appartenance de l'esclave Severus" mais également : "Livre des origines", tout était au nom de l'esclave Severus et à chaque première page se trouvait la mention : "appartenant de corps et d'esprit au Maitre James Potter". Comme pour vérifier ses doutes, il alla en page de description et lut que son fameux esclave était de sexe masculin, cheveux et yeux noirs, peau blanche et qu'il avait 17 ans. Ce qui semblait correspondre à la chose tremblotante qui était à ses pieds.

James était abasourdi. Un esclave ? Il possédait un esclave, lui ?… Il ne comprenait pas. Il rouvrit les papiers et découvrit alors qu'il avait été acheté à l'âge de 2 ans… Ca voulait dire que depuis 15 ans, il avait un esclave sans même le savoir. Et que depuis 15 ans, "Severus" devait vivre enfermé ici. Il commença a comprendre l'horreur et l'incompréhension qu'il voyait sur le visage de l'esclave.

annexe 1 – Livre des Origines

nom de l'esclave : Severus lignée : Prince Snape

date de naissance : 9 janvier 1960

————

————————

————

père : Tobias (lignée Rogue, moldus)

grand-père : inconnu grand-mère : inconnu

santé : RAS

formation : inconnu

————

mère : Eileen (lignée Prince, sang-pur)

grand-père : inconnu grand-mère : inconnu

santé : RAS

formation : expert en potion

————

————————

————

Esclave Severus

donnée physique :

yeux : noir cheveux : noir

peau : blanc signe distinctif : pupille gauche légèrement décoloré

poids à la naissance : 2,4 kilos taille à la naissance : 44 centimètres

————

————————

————

Formation envisagé

apprentissage des potions ——— à effectuer

apprentissage des onguents ——— à effectuer

médico-magie élémentaire ——— à effectuer

herboristerie élémentaire ——— à effectuer

obéissance avancé ——— en cours d'apprentissage


	2. Chapitre 1

**chapitre 1**

James referma le livre assez sèchement. Il regarde le plus jeune à ses pieds et calcule doucement. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Il se pose soudain des questions. Certes le jeune homme semble mal en point, mais il ne souffre ni d'un retard de croissance grave ni d'un problème de développement musculaire ou pulmonaire. Ce qui aurait du obligatoirement se produire, pouvait dire James sans la moindre formation médico-magique, au bout de 15 ans d'un tel enfermement depuis la jeune enfance. Il leva alors sa baguette pour jeter un dérivé de Prio Incanto, qui permet non pas de révéler les sorts jeter par une baguette mais les sorts reçus. Il ne fut pas surpris de ses découvertes. De nombreux sorts liés le jeune homme :

- un pour qu'il se développe correctement

- plusieurs pour sa condition d'esclave

- un pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber gravement malade à cause des conditions physiques dans lesquelles il était maintenu

- et quelques autres encore

Par contre rien concernant l'apprentissage ou l'équilibre de l'esprit, ce qui est toujours le plus difficile à préservé. Autant dire qu'il avait autant de culture qu'un enfant-esclave de 2 ans… Savait-il parler au moins ?

"Et bien je suppose qu'il faut tester." soupira James.

Il se baissa à la hauteur des yeux larmoyants avant de tousser un peu, Severus puait plus que cela n'aurait pu être permis ! Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en tenir rigueur après tout.

"Es-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?"

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire après tout, puisque le jeune homme ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'on lui adressait la parole. James posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il était pas censé perdre des heures à essayer de faire parler un esclave… Son esclave ! Ni à devoir supporter l'odeur et la crasse d'ailleurs. Il saisit l'adolescent par le bras et tenta de le faire se redresser.

Mais Severus fut comme prit de panique. Il cria, se débattit, fondit en larme… Son cœur battait de toute ses forces, il en devenait douloureux. Son souffle était court, entrecoupé… Il cessa tout mouvement, comme paralysé lorsque James le posa au centre de la pièce.

James secoua sa baguette est dit "Recurvite" nettoyant la petite cellule. Puis il fit de même avec Severus, changeant simplement de sort, préférant le Tergeo, qui est moins agressant. Après tout, avec toutes ces morsures, il était bien trop abimé pour être passé au savon.

"Comment es-ce que tu t'es blessé ? On t'a mordu ?"

Severus lève les yeux vers l'homme. Il a si peur, il ne comprend rien du tout. D'une voix roque, qui n'a plus servit en dehors des crises d'angoisse qui lui prennent parfois les tripes à le faire hurler, il murmura :

"Manger… veux manger…"

James cligne des yeux, un peu surpris. Puis il sourit, l'instinct de survit… Ca le rassure un peu, Severus n'est donc pas fou, assez lucide pour se rendre compte de ses besoins vitaux. Manger.

"Tu as faim… C'est toi qui te mord n'es-ce pas ?"

L'autre étouffe un sanglot. James a de la peine pour lui. Il pense avoir compris ! Il l'invite à le suivre, il lui promet un peu de nourriture, alors Severus se redresse mal-habile et fait un pas dans sa direction. Les yeux pleins d'espoir malgré les pas difficile et la hantise de tout. Il a faim, la faim est plus importante que tout le reste. Il monte, il monte, il monte. Des escaliers de partout. Il a mal aux jambes et au dos. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas marché ? … il a oublié.

Il redécouvre un maison qu'il a vu un jour. Tiré par la main par un adulte menaçant, il a traversé une fois ce salon, il a appercu cette cuisine. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il se voit assis à une chaise, face à une assiette pleine. Il saute sur la nourriture et l'engouffre le plus rapidement possible. Il a posé ses bras autour, pour la défendre. Il a peur qu'on la lui vole.

Review bienvenue :)

La suite existe déjà ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

chapitre 2

James fait les cents pas dans son salon. On ouvre la porte d'entrée, il s'y précipite.

"Lily ! Je t'attendais !

- Bonjour mon chéri."

James embrasse sa femme avec tout l'amour qui est possible tout en glissant une main sur son ventre rebondis. Le fruit de leur amour s'épanouit pleinement dans le cocon maternel. Ce bébé qu'ils attendent avec impatience donne un petit coup de pied forçant James au sourire.

"Qu'es-ce qui se passe mon amour ? Tu m'as l'air inquiet.

- Lily, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies. "

James appréhendait beaucoup les prochaines minutes. Il observa sa femme, si belle. Ses cheveux roux ondulés jusqu'au milieu de son dos, comme un voile de pureté. Elle avait des traits doux, les traits d'une future maman heureuse malgré le contexte et qui attendais de pouvoir donner la vie.

Mais cette femme qu'il aimait tant, avait eut une enfance moldus, loin de la sienne. Cette culture différente sera un réel handicap. Comment expliquer à sa douce Lily qu'on puisse mettre un enfant de 2 ans dans un réduit et l'oublier là. Le laisser pour mort, le temps que le contexte politique change. Comment lui expliquer qu'un esclave n'est pas considérer comme un être vivant au même titre qu'un sorcier ou qu'un moldu mais plutôt comme un objet dont on dispose à volonté. Elle qui était inquiète du sort des elfes de maison et de toute les petites créatures asservies…

"J'ai … découvert quelques choses aujourd'hui, en fouillant dans les finances. Une dépense fixe qui revenait chaque moi. J'ai un peu fouillait et j'ai découvert ce qu'on pourrait appeler… un secret de famille.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demande Lily prudemment

- S'il-te-plait. Ne t'énerve pas trop d'accord ? Ce n'es pas bon pour Harry…

- James, viens en au fait !

- Mes parents m'ont offert un esclave, il y a 15 ans de cela. Je n'étais pas au courant, je te le jure ! Il vivait au sous-sol dans une cellule."

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Elle était intelligente et comprenait parfaite tout les soucis que cela pouvait poser ! L'homme devait avoir vécut 15 ans dans ce sous-sol sans aucune compagnie ! Il ne devait plus être sain d'esprit depuis longtemps. Et elle posa la question tant crainte…

"Où est-il ?"

Lily rentre dans la cuisine et observe ce jeune homme transit de froid qui se tient prostré dans un angle. Elle fait un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrête immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'elle lui fait peur. Elle murmure d'une voix étranglé : "Il est si jeune…" et James ne peux que hocher de la tête.

Il n'en faut pas moins pour que Lily se mette en mode de bataille. En regardant son mari, elle sait qu'il ne veux ou ne peux pas le libérée. Alors elle ne lui demande pas. Si cet esclave doit rester avec eux, alors il aura tout le confort qu'il mérite. Elle lui prépare une chambre près de la leur, avec un lit simple pourvu d'une énorme couverture, une commode, une petite table de nuit avec une lampe et un bureau. James râle devant tant de confort mais ce tait soudain lorsque Lily le regarde. Il n'es pas bon de contrarié une femme enceinte.

Severus est saisit par l'homme, son maitre, on l'amène ailleurs. Une femme parle, mais il ne comprends pas. Il est dans une pièce, jolie. Sans vraiment s'y attendre, il s'écroule au sol. Ses jambes avaient beaux avoir bénéficier de l'aide d'un sort, ca ne suffisait pas… Elles étaient trop fatiguées pour le tenir encore debout. Il n'ose plus lever le nez. La femme s'assoit devant lui et lui parle avec délicatesse. Elle essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risque rien.

"Parle. S'il-te-plait…

- … peur."

Elle soupire, peur … oui, elle peux comprendre ca. James pose une main sur son épaule et ils sortent. Ils ferment la porte derrière eux. Offrant un peu de calme et de confort à l'esclave.

PS de l'auteur : Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews.

Zarakinel : les chapitres sont de tailles très variables -suivant l'inspiration- mais je crois que les prochains sont un peu plus long ^^

Senekata et Moki : La suite de suite ^^ lol En faites je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 9 ou 10. Donc je posterai à la demande pendant un petit moment :p


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde,

je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait toujours !

Pour me faire pardonner de la petitesse du chapitre qui arrive, j'ai décidé de vous mettre le chapitre 3 et 4 le même jour ! En espérant que cela vous fasse plaisir :)

chapitre 3

Severus est à genoux, face à son maître. Il craint son maître et il doit lui obéir. Il récite péniblement :

" Je suis l'esclave de Mr Potter. Je m'excuse de mon manque de savoir. Veuillez me pardonner de mon manque de formation."

Il ne comprenait ni tout les mots, ni le sens général. Mais il connaissait les phrases de mieux en mieux. Le maître lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait les dire lorsque d'autres personnes que la Maitresse ou lui-même lui parlerai. James lui fit un sourire sincère et lui dit que c'était très bien. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'esclave, il s'était passé 7 jours. Lily était douce et bonne avec lui, James beaucoup plus dur. Severus avait beaucoup de mal à se stabiliser, à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, pourquoi et dans quel ordre. Il ne comprennait pas, par exemple que James était inquiet pour Lily et qu'il voulait que Severus s'occupe correctement d'elle en son absence.

"James, sois gentil. Laisse-le tranquille. Il est fatigué et il ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que tu lui racontes. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'apprendre tout par cœur. Il lui faut un peu de temps…"

Severus comprend la colère de "Monsieur", mais pas les paroles de "Madame". Alors comme pour se racheter, il va à son bureau et ouvre l'un des nombreux livres d'images que Lily lui a fournit. Parfois elle vient lui faire la leçon. Elle lui fait répéter près elle des mots tels que : "chien", "assiette" ou "balai" en lui montrant les images correspondantes. James le fait aussi parfois, mais avec lui Severus n'apprend pas. Il stresse trop. Lorsqu'il est seul, Severus fait des exercices de mémoire et de compréhension. Il observe énormément les gens et les choses. Il voudrait pouvoir tout savoir, même si à coté de sa son esprit brisé est sujet aux crises d'angoisses régulière.

Mais tout n'a pas commencé par là … Bien entendu. En réalité pour obtenir une telle avancé, James a un peu triché. Sous les conseils d'amis médico-mage, il a soumit Severus a des sorts, pour le stabiliser mentalement et lui permettre d'être un minimum présent et concentré. Il a ainsi réduit son stress, sa peur et accentué ses capacités d'apprentissage, qui sont relativement très bonnes vu les circonstances.

La pendule de la chambre sonne. Severus ne sait bien entendu pas compter, mais il sit que ca fit beaucoup. Quand sa fait beaucoup, il se rend en cuisine. James a engagé un elfe de maison depuis quelques mois, pour que Lily ne se fatigue plus à faire la cuisine au vu de sa nouvelle condition. Depuis qu'il a découvert Severus, il s'est mis en tête de lui faire apprendre la cuisine. L'elfe de maison lui apprend les rudiments. James surveille toujours. Il tente de faire apprendre des choses tellement basique l'esclave, qu'il ne peux que s'en sentir frustré. Mais comment aurait-il put savoir avant que le feu brule, que les couteaux coupent et que trop longtemps sur le feu ca brule ? Alors James tente d'être patient. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autres.

Lorsque le repas est près, James aide Severus à mettre la table. C'est comme une récitation : "assiette, couvert, verre, serviette, eau, plat cuisiné". Cette récitation là est facile à apprendre car pleine d'objet au formes différentes et aux couleurs somptueuses. L'esclave décide qu'il aime mettre la table. On le fait manger ici depuis que Lily a dit à James : "mon amour". Severus ne sait pas ce que ca veux dire, mais c'est très efficace ! Il a presque failli rire quand il l'a entendu.

La seule difficulté qui reste lors des repas, c'est de ne pas protégé sa nourriture. James lui dit :

"Tu es ridicule ! Arrête donc ! Personne ne va te prendre ton assiette et même si on te la prenait tu n'as rien à y redire !"

Mais rien n'y fait. Il a peur d'être affamé. Il veux manger. Lily est forcé de le réguler, elle sert elle-même les repas avec une certaine précaution. Elle a compris que Severus se rendrait malade plutôt que d'arrêter de manger. C'est ce qui lui pose d'ailleurs le plus soucis. Comment ferait-il en son absence ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Comme promis voici le chapitre 4.

J'ai essayé de compté et la fanfiction devrait faire environ 17 chapitres (9 sont entièrement écrit, le 10ième en cours)

chapitre 4

Severus est en enfer. James est parti, il était seul avec Lily dans la chambre. Elle essayait de lui expliquer ce qu'es un bébé lorsqu'elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle a failli tomber par terre, mais il l rattraper avant. Il la poser sur son lit, mais elle cri, elle cri et se débat. Il est terrorisé. Entre deux cris d'agonies elle hurle le prénom de son mari. Mais James n'es pas à la maison ! Il n'y a personne. L'esclave est au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il sort de sa chambre en courant et rentre dans le bureau de Monsieur.

Le bureau est interdit. S'il y va Monsieur hurle beaucoup. Mais que faire d'autre ?

Severus malgré son maque total d'éducation est un jeune homme intelligent et il sait faire preuve d'une mémoire formidable parfois. Il attrape la poudre de cheminette et la jette dans l'âtre flamboyant de la cheminée. Ce n'es qu'un murmure mais il prononce : "Dumbledore". Il a vu l'homme une fois, il est venu par la cheminée. Severus a eut très peur, il était caché derrière Lily. Dumbledore et James avaient beaucoup parlé ce jour là.

Le visage du professeur apparait, il semble inquiet. Il s'attendait pas à recevoir l'appel de cet esclave qu'il a rencontré quelques jours auparavant, très brièvement.

"Lily ! Lily … bobo !"

Le visage de Dumbledore se tends soudainement. Sans attendre il traverse la cheminée et se précipite chez les Potter. Il entends rapidement les cris de Lily et va a son chevet. La jeune femme hurle en se tenant le ventre, il appelle alors d'urgence Sainte Mangouste qui transplane non loin de là dans la minute. Lily est emmené aussitôt. Le médico-mage parle déjà d'une fin de grossesse très difficile.

Dumbledore fait appellé James et tous partent. Abandonnant Severus sans y faire réellement attention… Severus est caché dans un angle de la chambre, près du lit, il se berce. Les cris résonnent à ses tympans. La pendule sonne, beaucoup. Mécaniquement il se lève et tourne autour de la cuisine. Il a peur que personne ne vienne manger. Mais James sera sans-doute mécontent s'il n'obéit pas aux ordres. Severus prépare le repas, met la table, pose le plat, s'assoie. Et l'attente commence… C'est Lily qui doit servir. C'est toujours Lily qui sert. Lily dit tout les midis :

"Attention, tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Mange un peu, si ton ventre cri encore, je te resservirai."

Mais c'est Lily qui a crié, très fort, vraiment très fort. Lorsque la pendule sonne pas beaucoup. Il se décide à retiré la table, à nettoyer se qui doit l'être. Il n'a pas de baguette magique, normalement James met un sort sur le plat : "pour que ca se conserve". Il ne comprend pas ce que ca veux dire, mais il sait qu'il faut le faire. Ca fait parti du rituel : repas.

Il va dans sa chambre et essaie de faire comme d'habitude, même si c'est très dur de ce concentrer. Il ouvrit un imagaire : "des animaux" et observe les chats. Doucement il murmure : "Le chat miaule". En frôlant l'illustration des doigts, il entends le miaulement attendu. Il imite : "Miaaou. Miaule, chat." Puis très sur de lui, il passe au suivant.

Il commence à faire trop noir dans la maison. Alors il se couche et s'endort. Il fait des cauchemards pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ces une main dure qui le réveille. Il sursaute et ouvre des yeux terrorisés sur un James visiblement épuisait. James s'assoie sur le lit, Severus remonte ses jambes contre son torse et tente de se faire petit.

"Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Tu as réussit à utiliser la cheminette … et à te rappeler de Dumbledore.

- Pardon Monsieur.

- Pardon ?

- Bureau… interdit. Lily bobo !"

Severus sanglote, il a peur d'être punis par "Monsieur". Mais monsieur passe une main douce dans ses cheveux. Il lui dit qu'il a bien fait, qu'il suvé Lily et qu'il mérite toute sa reconnaissance. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, James fut très souvent absent. Il partait tôt le matin, passait faire manger Severus le midi et revenait tard le soir. Mais les journées n'étaient pas vide pour Severus ! Loin de là. James avait profité de l'absence de Lily pour engager des professeurs privés qui tentait de faire apprendre les rudiment de leurs arts à l'esclave. Et comme sa mère, Severus se révélait très doué en potion.

Il adore se tenir au dessus d'un chaudron. Le feu lui tient chaud, les années de privation l'on rendu frileux malheureusement. Et puis un laboratoire de potion c'est plein d'odeur, bonne ou mauvaise, il y découvre toujours des choses et comprend qu'il peux en crée d'autres. Il dore ca ! Il se sent doué et fort derrière son chaudron.

Il a apprit à faire les potions : d'amnésie, d'enflure, etc, etc. Il ne sait pas pourquoi on les lui apprends, mais elles correspondent en réalité au programme des 2 premières années de Poudlard. Il n'a aucun soucis avec les onguents, qu'il arrive à faire comme s'il n'avait fait que ca de sa vie ! Par contre il n'est pas aussi douée dans tout les enseignements. L'herboristerie reste toujours aussi difficile pour lui et un homme qui fait peur tente de lui apprendre : "l'obéissance", mais Severus ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il dit. Il a peur, panique vite et ne peux pas faire grand choses.

Il se passe quelques semaines comme ca, où Severus apprend tant et plus, puis un jour James vient le voir. Il le fait s'assoir sur une chaise et explique :

"Tu sais, quand Lily a eut … bobo. Si tu n'avais pas appelé Dumbledore, elle n'aurait peut-être pas survécut. Elle est resté à l'hopital un moment, il y a eut beaucoup de soucis. Mais maintenant ca va mieux. Lily va revenir à la maison. Elle est fatiguée, je veux que tu sois sage d'accord ?"

Severus hoche de la tête mais ne dis rien. Sage, il sait être sage. Il est heureux que Lily revienne. Elle lui a manqué !


	6. Chapitre 5

Je pars après demain en vacance.

Ca va beaucoup me ralentir dans mon écriture (n'ayant pas d'ordi _) alors pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de vous mettre quelques chapitres d'ici mon départ :)

J'espère que ca vous plaira :)

reviews bienvenues ;)

chapitre 5

Liy eut un sourire heureux. Elle rentrait enfin chez elle ! Son lit lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué ! Et puis même si Sainte Mangouste tait une clinique de qualitée, on ne pouvait pas dire que la restauration lui avait convenu ! Loin de là même ! Ca manquait tellement de gout et de consistance ! Elle passa la porte et observa sa maison. Ca lui avait manqué. Vraiment manqué. Elle remarqua tout de suite, l'esclave qui avait baissé la tête en signe de soumission. Cet esclave qui avait sut faire preuve de génie, compte tenu de la situation et qui lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie. Elle lui devait tout.

Severus leva le visage vers sa maitresse et eut le souffle coupé. Il ne la regardais pas elle, mais la chose gazouillante qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Son esprit tourne à pleins régimes, on lui a dit ce que c'est une fois. Mais il n'es pas sur.

"Severus, je te présente Harry."

Un parc est installé dans le salon, le bébé y ait posé, sur une couverture au milieu de pleins de jouet. Lily s'installe sur un siège moelleux non loin de là. James demande à Severus de rester avec eux deux. Lily commence à lui apprendre ce qu'est un bébé et comment s'en occuper. Pour commencer, Severus veille le plus petit. Il reste simplement à coté, sans avoir le droit de l'approcher. De toute façon il n'aurait pas osé. Il apprend à faire les biberons, le plus long reste à comprendre la température voulue… Mais bien vite il devient le seul à préparé les biberons. Il ramasse les couches sales, nettoie la "tutu" et les accessoires. Désinfecte tout régulièrement.

Lily est rentré à la maison, alors qu'Harry venait d'avoir 2 mois… Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour se stabiliser magiquement après l'accouchement. Son fils est puissant et elle était si fatiguée… Elle décide d'attendre qu'Harry arrive à tenir un minimum son cou droit pour laisser Severus le toucher. Elle lui apprend à donner le biberon, a changer les coucher, etc, etc. Elle continue avec James à s'occuper de son fils la journée, mais ils le lui confient de plus en plus la nuit, pour pouvoir passer des nuits sereines et calmes. Severus en est heureux, il aime s'occuper de l'enfant et James est plus calme depuis qu'il dort correctement.

Dans le salon, Harry pleure. Lily est inquiète, il a mangé, sa couche est propre. Elle essaie de le bercer mais il ne s'endort pas. James finit par aller lever Severus qui a eut une nuit bien trop courte. Le jeune homme est fatigué, il rentre dans le salon, se pose par terre et récupère l'enfant. Il se calme toujours dans ses bras. Ils finissent par s'endormir tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre. L'image est sereine, Harry se blottit contre le torse de l'adulte, l'adulte a l'air plus paisible que jamais.

D'une voix douce James murmure à Lily :

"Ils ont l'air bien tout les deux. Severus s'épanouit… Tu sais qu'il a réussit une potion Tue-Loup hier ?"

Lily a un petit rire. Ca ne l'a surprends guère. Severus est passionné par les potions et les onguents. Il est tout content de les faire. Il semble tellement vivant derrière un chaudron.

Pourtant le rire de Lily finit par s'éteindre. Ils s'isolent tout les deux dans la cuisine, ils doivent parler. Si la maison ressemble à un havre de paix et de bonheur, ce n'es pas du tout le cas du monde extérieur. Vous-savez-qui vient d'apparaitre et sème l'horreur et le sang ! James, de part son travail et son courage de Gryffondor habituel, est amené à s'opposer à lui. Il craint pour sa famille. Il veux donner à la maison un gardien des secrets et lui offrir une protection décente. Il voudrait également formé Severus pour pouvoir protégé Lily et Harry. Mais Lily est contre tout ca… Elle ne veux pas ce cacher. Elle aimerait une vie normale et calme. Cependant le danger est trop réel pour être ignorer. Elle accepte un gardien du secret.

Ensemble il décide de nommer Sirius publiquement et de donner en réalité ce pouvoir à Peter. L'un des amis d'enfance de James. Ils pensent ainsi être correctement protégés.

La vie reprends son cours avec les gazouillements heureux du bébé. Harry et Severus sont loins de tout ca, ils sont loins de la guerre naissante. Severus découvre la vie en même temps que le bébé. Il s'exprime de mieux en mieux et connait à présent le programme complet des onguents et des potions appliqués à Poudlard.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà.. Je pars en vacance. Je ne vais donc plus pouvoir écrire (puisque plus d'ordinateur, et trop flemmarde pour recopié des trucs longs) pendant quelques jours. La fanfiction liberté en est toujours à son 10ième chapitre, il faut que je le finisse ^^ Donc je vais vous mettre le 6, mais également le 7 avant de partir (en espérant que je n'oublie pas -_-) pour me faire pardonner de mon absence. Je sais que je vous ai habitué à un rythme régulier sur Liberté, qui est malheureusement rare pour moi, et je vais essayer de le garder :)

J'aimerai remercier zarakinel. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais c'est un peu pour toi que je poste aujourd'hui. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie !

chapitre 6

Severus était entrain de placer les dernières décorations visant à célébrer Halloween, ce qui semblait amusé énormément Harry lorsque les cris commencèrent. Des cris ? NON ! Des hurlements ! James hurle à Lily de fuir !

Lily rentre dans la pièce en furie. Elle saisit son fils qui commence à pleurer et le met dans les bras de Severus ! Il est complètement perdu mais obéis aux ordres. Lily retourne au combat, elle trouve James étendu. Sans doute touché par un Avada Kedavra. Elle n'a aucun espoir pour elle-même, mais elle sait qu'il faut un peu de temps à Severus pour pouvoir sauver son enfant. Alors elle lui offre le temps. Elle tue une dizaine de mangemort avant de succomber.

Severus a obéis. Il se tient recroquevillai contre le bébé alors que la maison est détruite autour d'eux. Ils survivent. Severus est rentré dans le bureau, il a prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et s'est enroulé dedans. Lily a endormit son fils d'un sort pour qu'il soit silencieux, alors l'esclave a porté l'enfant contre son ventre. Puis il a couru jusqu'au sous-sol par des portes dérobées… Il a rejoint sa cellule d'origine et s'est enfermé dans le petit réduit.

Des heures passent… Peut-être des jours ? Harry se réveille et pleure. Il a faim… Severus le berce, il tente de la rendormir sans succès. Le bébé découvre l'horreur d'une cellule tel que celle ci… Severus est paniqué, mais il ne peux rien faire. Il n'ose rien faire. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvre. On l'arrache du sol et on prend l'enfant. Il cri. Non ! Il ne veux pas avoir échoué ! On le retient, il se retourne et se surprend à voir Dumbledore. Celui qui a prit l'enfant est Sirius, il l'a rencontré une fois. Il est le parrain d'Harry, son parent le plus direct. Mais c'est un regrd de haine qu'il tourne vers Severus.

On les emmène. A l'extérieur tout n'es que ruine. Dumbledore pose une main apaisante sur son épaule et le fait avancé. Il ne lui permettra le repos que lorsqu'ils arriveront à Poudlard. Harry s'est endormit dans les bras de Sirius, ce dernier le pose sur un fauteuil, sous une petite couverture dans le bureau du professeur. Severus s'approche de l'enfant, il craint qu'il ne remue dans son sommeil et ne tombe. Mais il est chassé d'une giffle !

"Ne pose pas tes pattes sur lui ! Tu es un esclave ! Tu aurais du protéger tes maîtres !"

Severus ferme les yeux, blessé. Il aurait du désobéir et emmener Lily se cacher avec eux. Mais on lui avait appris à obéir aveuglement. Il n'avait pas sut quoi faire d'autres. Il regrettait. Il se sentait coupable et fautif.

Dumbledore intervient en sa faveur :

"Sirius voyons ! Je sais que tu es choquée par la mort de tes amis mais Severus n'es pas coupable. Il n'a sans doute fait qu'obéir aux ordres… Il faut que tu te calmes, j'ai appelé les services du ministère. Harry va sans doute t'être confié.

- Et lui ?

- Severus sera aussi sous ta responsabilité je pense."

Sirius hoche de la tête sans rien dire, mais le regard qu'il jette à Severus n'a rien de bien gentil. Il semble avoir prit des résolutions concernant l'esclave qui ne sont guère réjouissante. Ce n'est que quelques heures plutard que les aurors viennent prendre sa déposition et qu'il dévoile son choix concernant l'esclave.

"Je n'en veux pas. Qu'on le mette dans une boite d'attente. Harry en fera ce qu'il voudra lorsqu'il sera en âge."

Severus hurle…

"Noooooooon ! Non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ca !!!!!!! On m'a déjà volé 15 ans de ma vie !!!!! Pitié ! Maitre ! Maitre !"

Les aurors interviennent en le paralysant. Le visage de Severus reste crispé et les larmes se paralysent sur ses joues. Conformément aux demandes du nouveau maître, ils emmènent l'esclave avec eux. Une journaliste a déclarer un jour que les boites d'attentes sont les pires châtiments possible pour un esclave. On les maintient magiquement en vie, incapable de bouger, on les soumet généralement à des sorts d'apprentissage épuisant et ils restent là… immobiles dans des boites si proches des cercueils, en attendant que leurs maitres acceptent de les libérer.

L'esprit de Severus ne veux pas compter. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher… Harry a un an … Il recevra son héritage à 17 ans et pas avant… Donc Severus restera enfermé 16 ans… Il pleure. On ne peux pas lui offrir un an et quelques mois de vie et tout lui retirer de nouveau. On ne peux pas lui voler sa vie continuellement ! Il va devenir fou… devenir fou… devenir fou…

fin de la première partie …


	8. Chapitre 7

seconde partie !

chapitre 7

On le soulève. Le sort de là. Il tombe, ce qu'on ne lui permet guère puisqu'il est immédiatement remis sur pied. Un sort l'atteins, nettoyage reconnait-il. On lui fit enfilé des robes noirs, assez épaisses et terriblement froide. Il touche le tissu, un peu surpris… Cela fait déjà ? Le temps n'a pas semblait passé… Il a l'impression d'avoir vécut 400 ans en enfer. On le pousse, il faut avancé. Les sorts d'apprentissages lui on fait intégré beaucoup de choses.

On l'abandonne dans une salle blanche, la lumière vive agresse ses yeux. Il ne dit rien, il se positionne face à la porte, s'agenouille comme la convenance le veux et baisse la tête. Son futur maître devrait apparaitre bientôt. Il devrait revoir pour la première fois Harry. Le petit homme qu'il avait nourris, bercé, couvé comme une seconde mère. La porte claque… Il ne redresse pas la tête mais frémis au son de la voix.

"Ainsi voici l'esclave qui a laissé mourir mes parents."

Severus ferme les yeux. Harry a été éduquer par Sirius suppose-t-il.. Il aurait du se douter et n'avoir aucun espoir, suppose-t-il…

"Maitre…"

Harry soupire. Sirius lui a tout appris et lorsqu'il a été en age de comprendre, il lui a apprit l'existence de l'esclave. Sirius, pour le bien de tous, à choisis de l'enfermer le temps qu'il grandisse. Mais il a également payé une fortune pour l'éducation de Severus, les heures de sort d'apprentissage coutent chers mais lorsque Harry recoit les papiers et qu'il les feuillète, il voit que ca n'a pas été vain.

annexe 2 – Livre des Origines

nom de l'esclave : Severus lignée : Prince Snape

date de naissance : 9 janvier 1960

————

————————

————

père : Tobias (lignée Rogue, moldus)

grand-père : inconnu grand-mère : inconnu

santé : RAS

formation : inconnu

————

mère : Eileen (lignée Prince, sang-pur)

grand-père : inconnu grand-mère : inconnu

santé : RAS

formation : expert en potion

————

————————

————

Esclave Severus

donnée physique à la naissance :

yeux : noir cheveux : noir

peau : blanc signe distinctif : pupille gauche légèrement décoloré

poids à la naissance : 2,4 kilos taille à la naissance : 44 centimètres

————

————————

————

Esclave Severus

donnée physique actuelle :

yeux : noir cheveux : noir long

peau : blanc signe distinctif : pupille gauche légèrement décoloré

poids : 42 kilos taille : 1m82

————

————————

————

Formation

base

obéissance ———

cuisine ———

nettoyage ———

magique

apprentissage des potions ———

apprentissage des onguents ———

médico-magie ———

herboristerie ——— n.V

magie noire ———

défense contre le mal ———

magie sans baguette ———

autres données / absence de formation

sexuel ——— non formé

divination ——— non formé

Harry eut fermait le carnet. Il ne remarqua pas le regard douloureux de Severus qui savait que dans ce carnet se trouvait le nom de ses parents… il ne les avait jamais su… Mais vu le regard d'Harry, autant ne lui donner aucun moyen de pression supplémentaire.

"On m'a demandé de suivre un protocole pour les premières heures… Il parait que tu vas être un peu perdu.

- Excusez-moi Maitre, je ferai de mon mieux."

Harry ne réponds pas. Si Sirius lui a appris la haine de cet être, il lui a également appris à juger par lui-même et à être un minimum de logique. Severus venait de passer 16 ans enfermé dans une boite. Suivant les études magiques, au bout de trois ans, tout esclave est jugé maté et complètement obéissant. Au bout de 5 ans, les mauvais symptômes arrivent, il devient nerveux et peux être hypersensible à l'air extérieur. Au bout de 10 ans, on dit que sa réinsertion devient difficile. 16 ans est considéré comme un record. Depuis 12 ans, il est interdit de déposer un esclave plus de 8 ans … Mais Severus y était déjà… Pour la récupération, on lui demandait simplement de suivre un protocole assez stricte. Harry était conscient des dangers.

Les premières étapes devraient ce dérouler ici même.

Etape 1, définition des rôles. L'esclave ne doit pas rester dans le vague et doit pouvoir appréhender immédiatement ses nouveaux objectifs.

"Donc… On va commencer immédiatement. Tu seras mon esclave personnel. Tu n'as pas à obéir a d'autres ordres que les miens. Tu devras me préparé à manger, t'occuper de la maison. Durant le reste du temps, je veux que tu réalises des potions ou des onguents pour moi. Tu auras le droit d'utiliser la magie si tu obéis correctement. Tu m'accompagneras parfois à l'extérieur, mais tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir seul. Oh ! Il est également possible que je loue tes services, mais dans c'est cas là tu resteras mon esclave, tu devras juste obéir aux ordres d'un second maître."

Severus regarde le sol, il tremble. Les premiers ordres lui semblent très logiques. Presque agréable… Mais le louer ? Severus craignait ce genre de chose. Il savait que d'un maitre à l'autre tout peu changer, les façons de faire, les choses qui énervent… Apprendre à connaitre un Maitre serait déjà dur.

Etape 2,présentation oral de l'environnement. Harry soupira, tout ce protocole l'ennuyait déjà.

"Tu habiteras dans une maison assez grande avec un jardin. Tu auras un lit et des repas réguliers. Mes amis habitent non loin, tu les verras sans doute. Je travaille dans une boutique au Près-au-Lard, je serai donc absent durant la journée."

Severus est assez soulagé que ce protocole existe. Savoir ce genre de choses peu paraitre assez vide pour la plupart des gens. Mais après avoir passé tant d'année dans une boite close… Définir le nouvelle endroit qui lui était attribué était vraiment un luxe appréciable. Il avait presque hâte de voir la maison…

Etape 3, identifier les différentes personnes

"Tu donc m'obéir. Mais si tu n'es pas tenu d'obéir aux autres sorciers, je te demande tout de même d'être respectueux ! Tu verras Sirius que tu connais déjà. Mais aussi Ron et Hermione, qui sont des amis d'école. Ce sera tout je suppose…"

Il laisse passer un moment de silence en observant son esclave. L'homme n'est pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Son parrain l'avait décrit comme un détritus puant, sur de lui, offensant et presque rebelle. Et c'était un homme fatigué, brisé qu'il avait face à lui. Un pur esclave. La tête basse, les épaules courbés… Quel age avait-il ? Ses papiers indiqués 34 ans, mais les esclaves sont étonnants parfois. Leurs ages physiques peuvent se moduler en fonction des envies qu'ils supposent présentes chez leur maitre.

"Tu parait quel âge ?

- Je …

- Réponds !

- 25 ans, Maitre. "

Harry soupira. Donc, son esclave pensait qu'il voulait qu'il ait environ 25 ans… parfait. C'était toujours mieux qu'un vieux ou qu'un gosse, supposa-t-il. Il lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Severus tressaillir. L'esclave se leva et avança doucement. Il avait du mal a bouger, c'était quoi.. ses premiers pas en 16 ans ? Il avait mal au genoux. Il serra les dents, il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire.


	9. Chapitre 8

Pour célébrer Noël comme il se doit, je vous met un petit chapitre !

10/17 chapitres ont été écrit ! J'attaque le 11ième, en espérant que cela vous plait toujours :)

chapitre 8

Severus se jeta au sol. La main était levé ! En toute ces années terribles d'esclavages, il allait recevoir sa première correction. Il met les mains autour de sa tête et pria pour que quelques choses, quelqu'un n'importe quoi intervienne. Le premier coup tomba. Un simple coup dans l'épaule, mais le second fut bien plus vicieux. Coup de pied dans le genou. Ce genou qui lui fait mal depuis son arrivée ici. Il boitait et marchait doucement. Il ne marcherait peut-être plus. Un nouveau coup dans le bas de son dos, il cri. Il n'y tient plus il cri :

"Maitre ! Pitié !!!"

Il se roule en boulle, cherche à fuir ! Soudain, tout cesse. Il n'y a plus que sa respiration saccadé et douloureuse. Il rampe un peu et touche du bout des doigts une chaussure.

"SIRIUS ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le battre !

- Il est toujours dans mes pattes !

- Ne dis pas des conneries pareils ! Il est onze heures, il fait la cuisine !"

Son maitre clos la discussion d'un mouvement de main agacée. Il se penche sur lui et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Avec douceur, il lui demande si ca va aller, pendant que Sirius râle derrière. Severus a un vrai soucis. Il ne veux pas mentir à son maître mais s'il se plaint il risque de courroucé d'avantage si c'est possible Sirius… Et qui sait ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois ?

Il murmure : "Ca ira, Maitre, merci." Mais sa version des fait laisse Harry perplexe. Si tout va bien, pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se relever ? Harry n'a pas vu les coups portées, ils étaient entrain de bavardés dans le salon quand Sirius est allé se servir un verre d'eau. Il aurait du devenir en ne le voyant pas revenir. En surveillant les gestes du soumis, il remarque qu'il est très précautionneux avec sa jambe. Harry ne cherche pas plus loin, il remonte le pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse et découvrir un magnifique en hématome en formation. L'articulation est déjà enflé…

"Ah non ! Là tu es allé trop loin Sirius !"

Severus couine, se qu'il craignait est entrain de se produire. Il va se retrouver complètement démunis au centre d'une dispute. Il tente de s'éloigner mais Sirius l'attrape et le soulève par le bras.

"Non ! Mais Harry ! Regarde-le ! Il essaye de te tromper en se rajeunissant, mais s'il avait bouger le petit doigt tes parents auraient survécus ! Tu aurais pu les connaitre… Il a tué Lily et James…"

Harry détourne le regard… Il sait tout ca. Il sait… Mais qu'aurait-il put faire pour y changer quoique ce soit ? Severus a passer des années d'enfermement, il n'a réellement vécut que quelques années.

"Va-t-en. Sirius, lâche le et part. Tu es comme un père pour moi. Mais je n'accepterai aucune violence sous mon toit. Va-t-en."

Sirius jette un Severus terrorisé contre le mur avant de partir en hurlant que l'esclave lui gangrené l'esprit. Qu'il devait se méfier ! Qu'il était entrain de cautionner la mort de ses propres parents et d'autres choses tout aussi immondes, qui laissèrent à Harry un gout acre dans la gorge. Il était furieux et n'avait plus de moyen d'exutoire. Il regarda l'esclave qui tentait de se relever. Il le regarda faire, observa sa lente progression et fut choqué de le voir se remettre au fourneau immédiatement, très concentré. Harry seccoua la tête, il le trouvait trop courageux.

"Severus … tu m'obéiras quoique je demande n'es-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maitre.

- Je crois que tu peux me montrer tes pensées. Montre moi… Montre moi la nuit où mes parents sont morts."

Le regard de Severus se voilà. Il fit signe à son maitre de s'asseoir confortablement, il s'agenouilla en essayant de ne pas grimaçait à cause de son genoux face à lui et ouvrit son esprit. Complètement et simplement. Harry posa les doigts sur ses tempes et plongea dans la vision…

La peur, un sentiment puissant. Severus lâche une citrouille qui s'éclate au sol. Une femme arrive … Lily. Elle semble paniquait, elle cri. Elle donne un bébé à l'esclave. Harry comprend que le bébé c'est lui. Il entend clairement les ordres et sent le coeur de Severus battre plus fort.

Il comprend sa volonté de désobéir et son incapacité à le faire.

Il voit l'esclave fuir en le protégeant. Il le voit si doux avec lui, qui était alors si fragile. Lily lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle lui a confié son bébé s'en sourcillai. Harry comprend que Sirius, aveugler par la douleur c'est offert une nouvelle réalité. Qui est tout sauf réelle. Severus est un esclave, depuis sa naissance. Pas un meurtrier. Il ne fait qu'obéir.

Harry revient à lui pour voir Severus se frotter doucement le front. Il ne se relève pas, il demande d'une voix humble si son Maitre veux voir autre chose. Harry sait qu'il a du souffrir un minimum pourtant il n'y a aucune rancune dans sa voix.

"Severus… Si tu étais libre, qu'aimerait tu faire ou avoir ?

- Si … j'étais libre ? je ne sais pas, Maitre.

- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

- Oui Maitre."

Severus retourne finir le repas, il est tendu. Harry comprends que c'est parce qu'il a prit du retard. Il ne s'est jamais fait punir chez Harry. Autant dire qu'il ne devrait pas craindre ce genre de choses… Mais il n'a jamais réussit à le lui faire comprendre.

Ce soir là, avant d'aller prendre un peu de repos, Severus s'approche de Harry et lui murmure :

"Maitre… Si j'étais libre, j'aimerai avoir un grand lit plein de coussin et quelques livres."

Harry sourit. Il avait peur que son esclave soit trop brisé pour avoir encore des envies, mais voir que ce n'était pas le cas, même si ce n'était quasiment rien, lui remonta étrangement le moral.


	10. Chapitre 9

chapitre 11 écrit :) J'espère que ca vous plait toujours !

Vous êtes presque une centaine à suivre cette fanfiction !

chapitre 9

Harry faisait les 100 pas dans son salon en criant et il n'était pourtant que 6h30 du matin ! Une nouvelle commande qui n'était pas arrivée à la boutique ! Parfois il détestait son travail autant qu'il l'adorait. Mais quel idée avait-il eut de faire une herboristerie / boutique d'équipement pour les potions, parfois il se le demandait ! Entre le lot de chaudron grand taille en or fendu de la semaine dernière et les plantes qui n'arrivait pas cette semaine…

Dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regard, Severus se cachait. Son petit matelat était caché là. Même s'il n'avait pas de chambre à lui, il était heureux, il avait une vraie et grosse couverture, qui parvenait à lui tenir chaud ! Mais la colère d'Harry le terrorisé. Bien que son Maitre ne se soit jamais retourné contre lui, il se méfiait beaucoup. Il n'osait presque plus respirait. Et dire que d'ici quelques minutes il devrait allez préparé le petit déjeuner.

"SEVERUS !"

L'esclave se redressa droit qu'un un I, ne parvenant qu'à murmuré un 'Oui Maitre ?' très soucieux et appeuré. Severus n'avait jamais entendu utilisé un ton si agacé et pressé avec lui.

"Si je te fournis une baguette magique peut-tu préparé un plein chaudron de vérisératum ?

- Oui, Maitre."

Le cœur de Severus se mis à battre plus fort. Il n'avait jamais eut de baguette depuis qu'il était ici… Il en avait eut une de prêt quelques temps durant son apprentissage dans la boite… Harry semble se détendre. Il observe son esclave qui a dormit tout habiller et qui est aussi crispé au réveil qu'il le serait sans doute toute la journée. Il va saisir quelques choses. Il s'approche de lui, l'attrape et transplane.

Severus n'ose plus respirer. Es-ce que la … torsion a durer un instant ou une éternité ? Un POP résonne vaguement à ses oreilles. Ils ne sont plus dans la maison, ils sont dans un endroit pleiiiiiiiiin de gens. Harry l'attrape par le poignet et le traine à travers la petite foule. Ils sont au chemin de Traverse. L'esclave en a déjà entendu parler. Il voit une boutique étrange se profilé, une petite clochette tinte à l'entrée. Un homme lui fait face, il comprend alors qu'il est dans une boutique de baguette. Que font-ils là ? Severus a un vague espoir qu'on lui loue une baguette, le temps de faire les potions… Une baguette rien qu'à lui pour quelques heures…

"Je viens acheter une baguette pour mon esclave.

- Arf, vous connaissez la procédure administrative ?

- Oui, oui… Vous pouvez suivre le protocole."

Severus est perplexe, il n'a jamais entendu parler de ces protocoles. Il voit son 'Livre des Origines' sortir de sous la cage de son Maitre et atteindre les doigts du vendeur. On le fait s'agenouiller et plusieurs sorts l'atteignent. On teste sa puissance magique et sa loyauté à son maitre comprend-il. Le vendeur fait une petite réflexion comme quoi Harry a de la chance, il ne risque aucune trahison. Les yeux de Severus se voilèrent. Pourquoi faire, trahir son maitre ? Il serait immédiatement retrouvé et sans doute torturé. Il n'avait jamais connu la liberté. Il était heureux auprès de son Maitre. Il était bon ou en tout cas pas mauvais avec lui, il le nourrissait, l'habillait, lui permettait de dormir et même d'avoir des activités. Au vu de la vie qu'il avait eut, tout sauf l'enfermement serait toléré. Severus avait l'impression que si on l'enfermait de nouveau pour plusieurs années, son esprit se briserai à jamais.

On lui met une baguette entre les doigts. Elle est brune, courte. Ca ne passe pas du tout. On lui en donne une autre… une autre… et encore une autre… puis ces elle. Il le sait immédiatement ! Elle est longue, fine, pointue, noire, lisse. Splendide, il remue le poignet. Des éclairs de couleurs jaillissent. C'est magnifique. Il sourit.

"Elle est un peu chère pour un esclave. Es-ce que sa ira Mr Potter ?"

Le coeur de Severus se serre, qui est-il pour se permettre de rêver ainsi ? Cette baguette est bien trop belle pour lui, un simple esclave ! Il déglutit, près à la rendre lorsque Harry prends la parole :

"Oui, oui, très bien."

Harry prend la baguette des mains de Severus et la range dans l'une de ses poches. Il ne veux pas que l'esclave soit armés continuellement. Il voit l'air de l'homme changer, il a repris cette expression neutre qu'il lui sert à longueur de journée. C'est rare de le voir heureux ou simplement content. Il a un sourire qui passe rapidement sur son visage lorsque Harry lui donne à manger ou à boire et le jour où il a vu qu'il avait une couverture aussi.

Ils sortent de la boutique, Severus se tient juste derrière Harry, en rentrait. Il suit, à travers la foule de la rue son maitre. Ils s'arrêtent devant une boutique, la contourne et rentre par derrière. Ils sont dans la remise semble-t-il. Harry lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

"Voilà. Voilà le but. Tu es … mon esclave, mais j'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement. Tu aimes faire des potions ?

- Oui, Maitre.

- Et les onguents ?

- .. Maitre … je …

- Franchement !

- Beaucoup moins Maitre.

- Bien. Nous sommes dans ma boutique. Je l'ai crée il y a peu mais elle fonctionne bien. On y vends du matériel et beaucoup d'ingrédient. C'est officiellement une herboristerie. Mais le marché n'est pas assez large. J'aimerai trouver quelqu'un capable de me produire des stocks de potions et d'onguents. J'ai commencé à me renseigner et on pourrais avoir un contrat avec l'hopital. Il faut donc un sorcier assez douée en potion et très compétent. Si le temps nécessaire est disponible … J'aimerai faire des ateliers de potions pour les adultes et les enfants. Serais-tu intéressé par le poste ?"

Ce fut la première fois où Harry sut qu'il pouvait rendre son esclave heureux. Le oui maitre qui sortit des lèvres du plus vieux fut heureux. Harry lui fit visiter une petite pièce chaude, qui serait son laboratoire. Il lui présenta l'équipement tout en lui annonçant que s'il avait besoin d'autres choses ca ne poserait pas de problème. Dans le laboratoire il y a une cheminée qui lui permet de rejoindre le salon où il dort. Severus a l'impression que c'est plus confortable que ca devrait l'être pour quelqu'un de son espèce, mais il ne peux pas s'empêcher d'être heureux.

"Maitre, quand puis-je commencer ?"

Pour tout réponse Harry lui tendit sa baguette. Le sourire de Severus refit son apparition alors qu'il saisit la baguette. Doucement, presque hésitant, il dispose trois chaudrons de taille moyenne et commence la potion. Il fait trois dosages, un pour les personnes de moins de 50 kilos, un pour les personnes de plus de 50 kilos et un pour les créatures magiques. Harry reste un moment à l'observer préparé les feux, déversés les premiers ingrédients d'une main experte… Il reconnait rapidement le mélange… du vérisératum. Il a un petit rictus et se détourne, il doit régler ce problème de plante qui n'arrive pas.

Trois jours plutard, quand Harry rentre dans le laboratoire, il s'arrête surpris. Des caisses sont entassés, toute étiquetés et numéroté d'une écriture fine et un peu penché. Severus n'es pas là, il est encore tôt, il doit dormir. Harry est venue récupérer une livraison… Il saisit un flacon et lit :

"Potion d'Amnésie

lot : 28"

Et un peu plus loin il trouve un carnet, tout les lots sont répertoriés, les quantités, le nombre de fiole, la puissance de la solution etc etc. Severus est parfois plus méthodique qu'il ne s'y attends. Il observe les caisses et est impressionné par la quantitée de travail fournit. Aujourd'hui, ils vont inaugurer officiellement l'arrivée des potions dans la boutique. C'est un moment assez important pour l'avenir de son commerce. Severus a tenu à faire une belle inauguration semble-t-il. Il a fournit assez de potion pour remplir une dizaine d'étal. Pas simplement des potions communes, mais aussi de véritable merveille qu'on trouve bien rarement en commerce. Des dosages très différents, pas seulement la norme.

Dans un coin reculé du laboratoire, Harry voit un drap recouvrant un … tas. Il soulève le drap et a un hoquet de stupeur. Pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Contrairement à ses attentes Severus avait également préparé un nombre impressionnant d'onguent. Il nota toute fois qu'il avait été beaucoup plus classiques… Mise à part pour les produits vétéri-mage. Les animaux semblaient donc lui tenir à cœur. C'est vrai que trouver de l'onguent pour réduire les hématomes adapté aux dragons devait être rare, mais bon… était-ce absolument nécessaire dans produire deux caisses ? En même temps, l'onguent se conserve jusqu'à 20 ans et en consultant les cahiers Harry aurait put voir des mentions sur la conservation de la plupart d'entre eux montant jusqu'à 25 ans. Et puis peut-être que les dragonniers viendrait chercher leurs onguents ici au lieu de courir dans d'obscure boutique !

Harry repars dans la boutique. Il adore sa boutique. Il y a une vieille porte d'entrée en chêne massif, avec une clochette comme on en fait plus. De chaque coté de la porte, visible depuis les vitrines, il y a des comptoires d'herbe et tout genre. En tout celle qui ne craignent pas la lumière !! Ces dernières sont dans des chambres noires, dans la réserve. Il y a pas mal de comptoir d'herbe et de plante vivante, et puis dans un angle c'est le paradis de l'amateur de potion. Des chaudrons, des fioles, tout ce qui peux être nécessaire s'y trouve. De l'autre coté de la pièce il y a un petit escalier qui monte et qui donne accès à une partie librairie spécialisé dans les plantes magique ou non, les herbes, leurs utilisations et les potions. Sa boutique sans bon les herbes de tout horizon et présente mille et une couleur.

C'est près de l'entrée, devant les chaudrons qu'Harry décide de mettre les potions. Il commence à les installer, et étiquette les meubles pour différencier les potions curatives, les potions destinés aux animaux ou aux créatures magiques et les autres potions. Il commence à transporter les fioles jusqu'au étalage lorsque Severus arrive par la cheminette. D'une voix incertaine il murmure :

"Maitre, excusez mon retard.

- Voyons, tu as juste une heure d'avance…

- je.."

Severus se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Puis il se décide, malgré les risques qu'il pense encourrir.

"Excusez mon audace. J'ai préparé des potions spécialement pour aujourd'hui. Puis-je vous les montrer ?"

Harry suit son esclave, soudainement intéresser et découvre les lots 'n°1′, ce qui effectivement pour l'inauguration pourrait bien plaire aux clients ! Il découvre aussi des potions en exemplaire unique, très difficile a brasser, réaliser spécialement pour ce jour.

"Où as-tu trouver le temps de brasser tout ceci ?"

Severus hausse des épaules, il n'a pas la réponse. Il a travaillé rudement, il a fait de son mieux pour que son Maitre soit fier… et également pour une autre raison. Il ne veux pas courir le risque de décevoir Harry et de perdre l'emploi qu'on lui offrait. Severus voyait cet emploi comme une façon de vivre enfin réellement.


	11. Chapitre 10

chapitre 10

La boutique est noire de monde, Severus se tient dans un coin mal-alaise. Il aide les clients qui ne comprenne pas les différences de niveau de potion ou qui cherchent la composition exacte de tel ou tel produit. C'est un travail fatiguant, mais il l'exécute de son mieux tout en espérant pouvoir retourner à l'abri dans le laboratoire au plus vite.

Alors qu'il est entrain d'aider une vieille dame à comprendre la posologie a appliquer potion de digestion pour ses chats, Severus voit du coin de l'oeil Harry saluer deux personnes. Il blémit en comprenant qu'il s'agit de Ron et d'Hermione, les amis de Severus. Il craignait se moment depuis longtemps... depuis le début en faites. Son maitre ne lui avait pas préciser le rôle qu'il devrait tenir auprès d'eux. A quel point devrait-il être obéissant ?

Hermione fut la première a venir le saluer, elle le complimenta rapidement pour le grand travail qu'il avait fournit tout en surlignant, à l'égard d'Harry :

'"J'espère qu'on vous a tout de même laisser le temps de vous reposer et de vous occupez correctement de vous !"

Severus cru comprendre qu'Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec la notion d'esclavage, il resta perdu au centre de la conversation durant quelques instants. Il était perplexe, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'Hermione aurait aimé le voir en liberté. Il cru donc comprendre qu'Hermione aurait préféré l'absence d'existence des esclaves, sa mort en somme. Il frisonna légèrement.

"Severus, Harry m'a dit que quelques potions dans la réserve pourrez m'interresser ! Pourriez-vous m'y conduire ?"

Severus déglutit et emmena la jeune femme à sa suite. Il avait un peu peur de la décevoir. Il avait mis les meilleurs potions pour l'inauguration. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans la réserve. Il jugeait son travail comme celui d'un autre, puisqu'il ne s'accordait aucune valeur personnel.

Une fois dans la réserve, Hermoine fit les tours des onguents. Elle sembla déçue un moment.

"Sait-tu faire un onguent de réparation des ailes des dragons ?

- Bien sur, mademoiselle Hermione. Mais il y a des l'onguents pour les plaies de tout niveau qui doivent pouvoir..

- Non. Non... ca ne marchera pas. Es-ce que tu pourrais l'adapter à une race particulière ou à un dragon particulier ?

- Cela demanderai de très longues recherches, il faudrait que j'ai plus d'information. "

Hermione se mord la lèvre pensive avant de demander :

"Mais le travail t'interresserai ?"

Severus était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il devait avoir, il n'en fut que plus stresser. Doucement, il murmura :

"Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle. Il faudrait consulter mon Maitre."

Si la réponse avait été prudente et douce, elle mit néanmoins Hermione en colère. La jeune femme était très énervé de savor que l'esclavage exister toujours dans le monde sorcier ! Et savoir que son meilleur amie possédait un esclave... et que cet esclave avait été maltraiter par un enfermement prolonger en "boite"... Ca la rendait folle de rage. Bien entendu, Harry lui avait expliquer son rôle exacte dans toute l'histoire et ne maltraiter visiblement pas l'esclave, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être outrée.

Harry arriva dans la réserve à ce moment là. Il vit directement aux traits de Severus que quelques choses le déranger. Il commencait à bien connaitre l'homme. Avec une certaine prudence il dit :

"Severus, viens là. Calme-toi. Quelques choses ne va pas ?"

Hermione fut sidéré de voir Severus avancer pour se cacher derrière son maitre, visiblement plus détendu, comme s'il se sentait enfin en sécurité après une situation particulièrement éprouvante. L'esclave avait le visage détourné, il regardai le sol. Son visage était très fin, presque maigre, très blanc aussi et de long cheveux noirs barraient ses traits. Hermione expliqua sommairement sa proposition.

"Je viens de la part de Bill. Il a entendu dire ce matin, que vous avez présenté des onguent adapté aux dragons. Il a un dragon blessé, aucune potion et aucun sort ne semble vouloir le guérir... Il propose de faire un contrat avec ta boutique si j'estime qu'elle en a les capacités, et Harry elle les a ! Et la seconde condition c'est que tu sois capable de fournir un onguent qui puisse réparer les tissus de l'aile du dragon..."

Harry sourit plus franchement. Il eut même un petit rire. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de signifier que oui, il était d'accord, si Severus s'en sentait capable. Severus était tout tendu derirère lui. Il lui affirma pouvoir essayer. Il était clair qu'il avait peur d'échouer et de contrarié son maitre. Mais si cette attitude agacé fortement Hermione, Harry avait finit par comprendre qu'il n'y changerait rien.

Le soir même, de longues heures après la fin de l'inauguration, lorsque tout fut ranger, les stocks remis en boutique, etc, etc, etc, Harry conduisit Severus bien loin de là. Dans un autre pays, là où Bill travaillait. Ils devaient voir le fameux dragons blesser. Severus parut très embêter lorsqu'il le vit enfin. C'était un jeune dragon des plus magnifiques. Mais toujours en pleines croissance,s il faudrait donc sans arrêt réadapter l'onguent en fonction de son poids et ceux jusqu'à ce que sa croissance soit terminer. Il récolta pleins d'information, tel que : comment le dragonneau avait été blessé, par quoi , quelle potion ilavait pris, quelles avaient été les réactions, les possibles alergies, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui donnèrent le tournis à Harry. Severus demanda finalement du sang de l'animal et si possible de sa mère. Il affirma également qu'il pourrait essayer de faire un onguent efficace, mais que malheureusement durant la croissance il était possible qu'il ne fonctionne pas et ensuite que la blessure soit trop vieille pour être soignée...

"Tu as été d'un grand secours aujourd'hui, grace à toi ma boutique fonctionne déjà bien mieux... Tu as même trouver le moyen de nous faire signer un énorme contrat. A lui seul il tiendra la boutique à flot pour quelques mois. J'aimerai te remercier correctement."

Harry saisit son sac et en sortit deux livres. Le premier était un exemplaire très rare, qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à dénicher, concernant les "potions oubliés". Pour l'avoir feuilleter, il était certain qu'il s'adressait uniquement à des experts. Mais c'était ce qu'étaist Severus... sans le moindre doute. Le second était un livre beaucoup moins évolué, un simple roman à succès. Dire que Severus fut heureux était un euphemisme.

" Techniquement, je ne peux pas te donner d'argent pour te rémunerer de ton travail. Alors j'irai t'acheter directement des choses qui pourrait te faire plaisir en signe de ma reconnaissance. S'il y a quelques choses qui te ferai vraiment plaisir dis-moi le, d'accord ?

- Oui, maitre... Maitre ?

- ..

- Il y a une chose ...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai connaitre le nom de mes parents, Maitre. S'il-vous-plait.. Juste leurs noms."

Le visage de l'esclave s'était tordu en une expression si trsite et plaintive qu'elle tordit l'estomac d'Harry. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en étant arraché si jeune à ses parents, tout comme lui, puis enfermé sans la moidnre conscidération... Severus n'avait jamais du apprendre le nom de ses géniteurs. Il appela le livre des origines d'un accio, et le lui remit.

"Il y a les informations que tu veux dedans. Je n'ai jamais consultésplus que les premières pages, te concernant, mais à la fin il doit y avoir tout sur tes parents."

Severus effleura la couverture des doigts, il serra le livre contre sa poirine et se coucha. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir malgré toute son impatience. Son estomac se tordait et il avait une appréhension énorme. Harry comprenant passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, aussi tendre que réconfortant, et partit. Laissant Severus s'endormir.


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde, il a fallut un peu de temps et de motivation pour l'écrire et j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a assez surprise. L'histoire suit parfaitement son cours usqu'à la fin de ce chapitre, puis prend un tournant que je n'attendais pas. Ca risque de rajouter un chapitre à l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop encore. En tout cas, ca avance. Chapitre 12 partiellement écrit.

Pour ceux qui suivent Au paradis imaginaire, je m'excuse il n'a toujours pas avancé. Il faut j'y bosse. Par contre la petite Severus X Fenrir avance bien. Elle sera prochaine publié ici je pense.

chapitre 11 :

Severus est dans un coin du magasin, son coeur bat vite et fort. Tellement que sa en ait douloureux. Les aurors ne se sont pas adressés directement à lui, mais Severus à compris. Il n'est pas aussi bête que veulent le croire certains sorciers...

Harry a eut un accident, un terrible accident... Il est vivant, mais dans un coma sorcier. Il ne se réveillera sans doute pas tout de suite. Les aurors sont venus fermés la boutique et le remettre à un "tuteur", un maitre de substitution. Severus est terrorisé par les évènements, il tente néanmoins de faire honneur à son maitre en se montrant civilisé. Il ravale sa peur et essaie d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Mais quand il voit Sirius se présenter devant les aurors pour venir récupérer l'esclave il croit devenir fou...

-trois jours plutard, Sainte Mangouste-

Il s'éveille, sa bouche est pateuse. Ses yeux semblent collés, c'est très dur de les ouvrir, et quand il y parvient finalement, la lumière est trop vive... Alors il les referme rapidement. Une main se serre sur la sienne, il reconnait la voix bourrue de Ron.

"Eh ! Mon pote ! Réveille-toi, tu nous as fait une de ses frayeurs !"

Harry se redresse avec difficulté et analyse doucement son environnement. Il se souvient alors, il a eut un accident avec une plante vénéneuse. Il s'est fait attaqué, il a crut mourir. Il était tombé dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Mais il n'était pas mort. On l'avait sauvé !

Il passa une après-midi dans une semi-conscience, alternant les périodes de réveils et les périodes de sommeil comateux. En début de soirée ... il se rend compte que quelques choses lui manque... Alors il commence à le réclamer. A réclamer son esclave, à réclamer Severus... et c'est Hermione qui ose avouer la triste nouvelle :

"Harry... tu as été dans le coma, les autorités ont remis Severus à ton tuteur légal..."

Harry semble s'étrangler, il se jette hors du lit, soudain totalement réveillé. Les nfermières le font se recoucher jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais dès qu'il peux, il fuit loin de Sainte Mangouste pour aller retrouver Sirius. Il a peur pour l'esclave au long cheveux noirs. Pour cet homme froid et obéissant qu'il avait commencé à apprécier.

Il ne voit pas défiler le paysage alors qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre la démeure de son père adoptif. En rentrant dans la demeure de Sirius, Harry lui cri :

"Dis-moi que tu ne lui a rien fait ! Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi que tu ne lui as rien fait !

- Harry ! Tu es déjà sorti de l'hopital ? Calme-toi s'il-te-plait..."

Sirius lui demande de s'asseoir quelques secondes, il lui assure n'avoir rien fait de mal à l'esclave mais qu'il y a un certain ... problème.

"Je suis ton père tu sais ... J'ai compris que tu tenais vraiment à cet esclave... Je n'ai rien voulu lui faire. Mais je ne sais pas... Il a complètement pêté les plombs. Je pensais l'amener à un médicomage cet après-midi."

Harry se lève à la suite de Sirius qui l'amène à la chambre où il a enfermé Severus. L'esclave a maigrit durant ses quelques jours d'inconsciences. Ses cheveux sont gras et ternes. Sa peau est tiré et sous ses yeux s'étalent de larges cernes bleutés. Il est dans un état épouvantable. Il se berce tout en pleurant doucement.

Il redresse le visage et voit son maitre, doucement, à quatre pattes il s'approche de lui. Harry se baisse et le prend dans ses bras.

"Eyh... Doucement Severus ... Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelques part ?"

Mais Severus ne dit rien... Il se tait et laisse ses larmes couler le long de son visage. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles, plus lourdes que les autres s'éclate au sol. Le Maitre serre son esclave contre son torse dans une tentative vaine de le consoler d'un chagrin qu'il n'expliquait pas.

Si Sirius a déjà maltraité Severus par le passé, il l'a toujours avoué. Harry refuse de croire qu'il lui ait mentit. Il ne comprend pas le problème mais il décide de ramener Severus chez lui, chez eux et d'aller la médicomage qui avait fait son évaluation psychologique à sa sortie de la boite. Elle pourrait détecter tout problème de l'ordre du 'corporel' et comprendre les autres problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir.

Le trajet est long, Severus semble complètement perdu, lui faire faire la moindre chose est un supplice.

La médicomage est une femme un peu rondouillette, portant un chignon haut et un rouge à lèvre pourpre. Un tablier enserre sa taille, lui donnant un air d'infirmière mais son oeil d'experte ne trompe pas. Elle fait 3 fois le tour de Severus, elle fronce les sourcils."Monsieur Potter, je vous avais prévenu avant que Severus ne sorte de sa boite. Il a passé 16 ans dans une boite d'attente, les protocoles ne sont pas là pour faire joli.

- J'ai suivit les protocoles à son arrivée et il allait très bien ! Il boitait un peu, mais ca a finit par passer et il s'est très bien adapté.

- Et ... ?

- J'ai eut un accident, il a été confié à mon père adoptif. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait maltraité..."

La médicomage lui dédit un pauvre sourire. Harry semble perdu et ce qu'elle va lui dire ne risque pas d'arranger cela.

"L'esclave est souvent éprouvé depuis son plus jeune âge, le protocole n'intervient que pour les cas les plus graves. Le protocole est une ancre dans la réalité. Des ordres simples, de base à suivre. Cette ancre a été détruite lorsque vous avez été hospitalisé... Il faut parvenir à la reconstruire correctement, avec toutes les options possibles. Que vous soyez là ou non pour lui, il doit savoir quoi faire et comment faire. En attendant, je vais lui donner un léger tranquillisant."

Harry ferme les yeux, d'une voix douce il ordonne à Severus de boire la potion. Ses épaules se détendent un peu, il le ramène chez lui... chez eux. Severus se calme visiblement lorsqu'il retrouve son lit et sa couverture, il se blottit dedans. Harry est assit à coté, il attire son attention puis reprend le protocole depuis le début... Il y ajoute tout ce qu'il juge utile.

"... Sirius est quelqu'un de franc. Pas forcément gentil ou bon, mais franc. Il m'a élevé, c'est mon papa. Je sais qu'il t'en veux beaucoup, mais on a bien discuté. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Si jamais je suis malade ou que j'ai un problème qui m'empêche d'être là pour toi, tu seras de nouveau confier à lui. Si ca vient à arriver, tu dois lui demander quels sont tes ordres de bases et ne pas hésiter à lui poser des questions..."

Le lendemain matin, Severus est plus calme. Comme si de rien n'était il reprend sa routine, partant tôt le matin faire des potions ou des onguents et rentrant que pour les repas sous l'œil attentif de son maitre.

Des reviews ?


	13. Chapter 12

chapitre 12 :

Severus s'accroche au pommeau devant lui fermement. Il sert les dents, il est tout crispé, derrière lui, Harry rit un petit peu. Le plus jeune à l'air de trouver la situation confortable. Mais les voyages à dos d'éléphant ne sont vraiment pas le fort du maître de potion. Depuis une semaine, Harry leur fait faire un tour du monde bien particulier pour récupérer tout les ingrédients rares qui leur permettra d'honorer complètement les contrats qu'ils ont signés. Harry n'a pas chaumé, il a embauché un employé, qui remplace Severus pour toute les potions les plus basiques de manière à ce que l'homme puisse se consacrer à la recherche et aux contrats difficiles.

Ils ont signés trois contrats difficiles, ce qui représente une masse de travail non négligeable. Le premier concerne les dragons, il ne sera confirmé que lorsque le dragonneau sera soigné. Le second est un contrat avec Sainte Mangouste pour des onguents de réparations de peau après brulure magique ou non. Le troisième, Severus a bien plus de mal avec, il s'agit d'un contrat avec plusieurs hopitaux magiques visant à dévelloper des potions de stabilisation magique qui permettrai de faire sortir des personnes du coma ou d'éviter certaines maladies mortelles. Le contrat est très difficile, proche de l'utopie, mais le maitre de potion y travail de son mieux.

Harry a longuement hésité avant de les signer, mais devant le plaisir évident de son esclave à réaliser ce genre de travaux ... il avait finit par céder. Résultat, des sorciers du monde entier venait dans sa boutique, ses stocks ne semblaient plus vouloir se remplir ... Il avait ouvert une pépinière, confié à Neville Londubat, qui le fournissait des plantes et des ingrédients régulièrement.

L'éléphant d'Harry ralentit pour s'arrêter près de celui de Severus. Si Harry a une maitrise totale de sa monture, celle de l'esclave n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

"Un Nundu habitait ces montagnes, il a été tué il y a trois mois et ils ont brulés son corps. Notre guide nous mène à son nid pour voir si on peux trouver quelques poils... N'hésite pas à nous arrêter si jamais tu vois quelques choses, d'accord ?  
- Les crocs du Nundu ont de nombreuses particularités, maitre. Notamment lors de la fabrication de poison.  
- Je sais bien... Mais impossible de négocier avec eux, ils n'en ont prélevé que deux et les garde précieusement."

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux jours d'éléphant, lorsque Severus commence à prendre les mouvements et à réussir à diriger correctement sa monture, qu'ils parviennent à trouver le nid. Le moment est émouvant, ce genre de nid est rare, souvent inaccessible... Ils prélèvent tout ce qui est possible de prendre.

Harry aime observer Severus. Il semble de plus en plus serein, de mieux en mieux dans sa peau. Il ne sourit pas, il reste tendu, certes. Mais ses mouvements sont plus fluides et il ne ose plus facilement prendre la parole en présence de son maitre. Ce qui fait qu'ils commencent à réussir à avoir des conversations civilisé intéressante et normal. Presque comme deux amis.

Ils rentrent au village le plus proche, pour transplaner avec tout leurs équipements. Severus ne cache jamais qu'il aime rentrer au magasin. Retrouver ses chaudrons. Même si Harry a embauché d'autres personnes, il lui a garder son laboratoire personnel directement relié à leur salon. Il a comprit l'importance d'un lieu tel que celui-ci pour l'homme et il respecte réellement cela. 


End file.
